


In the dark

by DracoIgnis



Series: Kiss me [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat, F/M, In Bed, Kissing, On the boat, kiss, pondering, relationship, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: In bed, Jon wakes Daenerys with touches and kisses. Jonerys flashfic with original artwork.





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a kiss prompt request on Tumblr, prompt being: A hoarse whisper: “Kiss me". Art by DragonandDirewolf. Hope you will enjoy!

..

As the sun set, Daenerys was reduced to an outline. Jon sat up in bed as he tried to trace her frame with his fingertips - her soft buttocks tucked beneath a thin blanket, her warm stomach, her taunt teats, her cold hair, her wet lips. He pressed his thumb to them, just hard enough so that he could feel them part and her front teeth nip at his skin. She was asleep, he knew, her breathing across his hand warm and steady, deep like the water on which they sailed. She was asleep. 

_How I long for you to wake._

Something in him was stirring. _Need_. It was a feeling he did not know how to handle. Selflessness, that was the way of man. Ned had made sure to instil that in all his children. _Need_ was something else. _Need_ did not follow the Seven, or laws, or abide by morals. _Need_ was animalistic, something that brewed in all men and should be denied all the same. _Need_ caused men to take the black when they could no longer fight their own senses. _Need_ was ugly.

_Yet it leads me to you,_ Jon thought, his fingertips stroking across Daenerys’ small nose, past her brows, into her hair. He let the locks slip between his fingers, like streams of silk. So perhaps Ned was wrong. _Selflessness on its own has killed good men. Perhaps need will keep me alive a little longer._

He took hold of the blanket and drew it further up as he slipped closer to her. He could smell her. He could smell _them_; sweat, salty like the ocean, a taste of metal on his tongue from where he bit down to stay quiet. When he dragged his thumb across her closed lids, he remembered how she _tasted_. He remembered how she _looked_.

_When men speak of Targaryens, they speak of harsh people,_ he thought, slipping his fingers down her cheeks to her chin, _If only they knew how gentle the truth is._

Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment Jon was frozen in place. Even in the dark, her gaze was piercing - it bound him, commanded his attention.

He felt his lips go dry. He licked them and cleared his throat. “Sorry, did I wake you?” he asked, dropping his hand from her face. He turned on the pillow, allowing himself to face her completely as they laid side by side. “I didn’t mean to. I just-”

“_Kiss me_.” That was all she said, her voice a whisper, hoarse from having just awoken. Her hands reached for him beneath the blanket, grabbed at his arms, pulled him around her.

He slipped on top of her, his face hovering just above hers, their breaths mingling. Her naked body was warm. As he felt her stir beneath him, that overwhelming feeling of need crept back.

“_Kiss me,_” she spoke again, her hands grabbing at his face.

Jon leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft, and they soon wet his own as the kiss deepened. He wanted her. In the kiss, he took it all - her breath, her taste, her tongue against his, the outline of her teeth, the sound of her gasps. He took it all as he pressed himself down onto her, covering her, taking her bare body under his protection.

_I need you_, Jon thought, _I need you so much._

Every time he broke the kiss for air, all he could hear was her soft voice urging: “_Kiss_ _me_.” He must have kissed her a thousand times that night, but with every kiss, his mind cleared a little, as it dawned on him,

_I need you. Yes, I need you so much. And need does not follow gods or laws or morals, and it’s animalistic and dangerous all at once, but it is also pure. _When he finally broke long enough to watch her face, both of them gasping for air, looking at each other, he thought, _Perhaps that is real selflessness. To need someone so much that everything else melts away._

At dawn, they melted into one once more.


End file.
